1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to novel organosilicon compounds containing functional groups and the processes for preparing them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of organosilicon compounds in preparing thermoplastic elastomers is well recognized in the art. Thus, in Belgian Patent Specification 834,046, published Mar. 30, 1976, polysiloxane thermoplastic elastomers are formed from recurrent groups of silicon bonded to oxygen upon which other functional groups may be attached to form complex, branched chain thermoplastic polymers.